


sloppy seconds

by twilightlynxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But also more, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masterbation, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pining, Underage Drinking, because iwa has an edgy mouth, dont worry thats for later, no beta we die like men, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightlynxx/pseuds/twilightlynxx
Summary: College for Oikawa means a new team, a small apartment, and a painful realization that he’s in love with his best friend.Oikawa had seen him practically naked dozens of times in the locker room and throughout their years together. What was so new about this? Maybe it was the fact that they were the only two in the room. Maybe it was because this was their house, and their space, unshared with anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that Oikawa was getting slightly emotional because of the heavy reminiscence that flowed from the memories in the room. Maybe it was because, well, Iwaizumi was hot.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first full length fic in a while, bare with me for this one! I'm not sure how long it'll be right now so I wont put any limit on it.  
> Just a cute college AU that's been swimming around in my head for a while. Based on the song Sloppy Seconds by Watsky.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!!!  
> \- mac

_Every single person got a couple skeletons_

_So pretty soon, in this room_

_It'll just be me and you when we clear out all the elephants_

_Me and you and the elements_

College had seemed like some unreachable goal to Oikawa, so far in the distance that he had barely a need to even think of it. Yet, here he was, standing on the sidewalk as he looked up at the large apartment complex that he would call home for the next four years.

He had spent the better half of last year shuffling through applications and acceptance letters and volleyball offers before finally deciding on one just outside the main city of Tokyo. The atmosphere reminded him of his own town back in Miyagi and he smiled. It would have been too hard for him to accept one of the schools farther away, deeper into the crowded city and into a jungle of skyscrapers and people. All his teammates had assumed he would want to go into the city, for it seemed to fit his personality. All glamour and money and a fast-paced life compared to what they were used to at Seijoh. Still, as much as he would physically fit into the scene of Tokyo, his heart would always feel out of place, his mind stuck in country-default. It also helped that this specific school offered him the best scholarship for their volleyball team, an offer he couldn’t refuse when he discovered Iwaizumi had been accepted as well.

The man stood next to him now, obviously hot from the muggy air as he struggled to hold onto several large boxes in his hand.

The next four years were theirs, lucky enough to stay together and even luckier to be living together.

Oikawa tried to imagine the next four years without him, without the antics and late-night snacking. Without the disgruntled noises as Oikawa interrupted the bookworm’s study sessions, without the all-night move marathons and weekend practices. It sat uneasy in Oikawa’s stomach, happy to never have to experience such a life. Still, Iwaizumi had chosen to give up volleyball after high school, to much of Oikawa’s complaining and pleas. He was Oikawa’s ace, the person he relied on most, and Oikawa was his setter. The two should have been a package deal, but Oikawa understood the importance of grades to Iwaizumi, especially coming in as pre-med.

They had been inseparable since birth, and as much as Oikawa thought Iwaizumi wished they could have gone separate ways for college, he knew deep down that Iwaizumi felt just as relieved to have stayed together.

The sun beat down hot, unusual for a March afternoon as he watched Iwaizumi stagger forward, balancing the boxes with accuracy and determination as they reached the sliding entrance door.

“Iwa-chan, you know you can take more than one trip,” Oikawa teased, reaching to take one of the smaller top boxes, but Iwaizumi turned away, pushing forward.

“Shut up, Clumsykawa, I want to get this done as soon as possible. I need that air conditioning. Besides, you’d probably just drop it anyway.”

Oikawa gasped dramatically, clutching his heart. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I’m perfectly capable of carrying _boxes_.” Still, Oikawa didn’t attempt to take anything else as he followed Iwaizumi through the front doors and over to the set of elevators that were waiting to take them to their apartment.

The building itself was nice, modeled especially for the college students as their campus sat across the street. The lounge of the building was large enough to seat almost thirty students, most of which were already sitting at the scattered tables, their laptops opened.

The elevator ride was short to the third floor, finding their room easily with the large 306 to the left of the door. Oikawa pulled out his key, already attached to his car keys and unlocked the bolt, opening to an almost empty room spare a large sofa and kitchen set. It felt like a fresh start, bright white walls and freshly cleaned wood floors. Two bedrooms sat on either opposite side of the main living area, a large bathroom was directly next to the left bedroom, one door on the outside hallway and another on the inside of the bedroom connecting the two rooms. He knew right off the bat he would be battling Iwaizumi for that left bedroom, even though their sizes were identical.

Iwaizumi placed the boxes down in the center of the room with a heavy groan, stretching his back and turning to go back down to grab more.

“You stay here, I’ll bring up the boxes. Can I trust you to unpack?” Iwaizumi teased, hands on his hips.

“Of course, Iwa-chan, it’s not that hard.”

“Good, those boxes are for the kitchen.” He pointed to the large boxes he had just carried up and Oikawa nodded, bending down to open the first box.

Unpacking was quicker than Oikawa imagined, which made sense as they were just college students, living off the essentials. Photos of the two of them from years past were hung up sporadically throughout the walls and atop counters. A small picture of the two of them around the age of seven sat by the front door, showing them mud-covered and sun-kissed from a day in the woods probably catching bugs. A larger photo hung above it on the wall, showing the two of them plus Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Oikawa’s limbs thrown lazily over Iwaizumi’s shoulders as they all held up their diplomas from Aoba Johsai. It felt homey already, surrounded by memories. Food was stocked, furniture placed, bathroom cleaned, and the two were sitting drained on their new-to-them sofa. Oikawa was the first to speak.

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“Mm,”

“Can I take the left bedroom?”

That caught Iwaizumi’s attention as he looked back towards the bathroom door that sat just outside the left bedroom. It was the only one in the house, and it was obvious Oikawa wanted it for that reason only. Oikawa looked over at him, eyes wide and shining with plea. He brought his hands to his chest to mimic begging when Iwaizumi’s face turned into a scowl, then huffing a sigh as he leaned back into the couch.

“Fine. But only because I’m too tired to fight with you right now.”

Oikawa smiled, leaning over to pinch Iwaizumi’s cheek slightly which earned him a proper smack in the arm from the man.

With that, Oikawa got to unpacking his clothes, hanging up blazers and dress pants and folding shirts and shorts to be placed in drawers. His room felt bare, and he would have to ask permission from the landlord to at least paint because, white walls? Seriously? For someone like Oikawa? He had in mind maybe a soft blue or a nice green, something that would fit nicely with the UFO lamp that had yet to be unpacked on his new desk and assortment of potted plants courtesy of his mother.

There was a quiet knock on his door as he folded up the last of his shirts, leaving an old tie-dye shirt on the bed for him to change into. The door opened to show Iwaizumi’s face, sweaty and flushed with a towel around his neck.

“I’ll be in the shower, so please for the love of God knock if you have to come in,” Iwaizumi said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa as if he had done just that before. Sure, Oikawa had, but that was beside the point.

Oikawa smiled back at him, cocky and perfect. “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I won’t spy on you today,” he sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand as he stared back into Iwaizumi’s tired yet brooding eyes. “as much as I would like to.”

As Oikawa closed his eyes for more dramatic effect, he felt the force of a balled-up washcloth hitting him dead in the face, making him jump back. “Shut up dumbass.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” he yells as Iwaizumi slams his bedroom door. Several seconds later he could hear Iwaizumi locking the bathroom door on his side followed by the running water of the shower.

Oikawa got back to his efforts to put things away, throwing clothes into drawers and placing books atop his desk. He hung his Aoba Johsai jacket carefully across the back of his desk chair, running his hand over the collar of the garment. It felt strange, to see so many familiar objects in such a foreign territory. He wondered painfully what Iwaizumi’s room looked like in that moment. With a quick glance at the bathroom door, nothing that the sound of running water was still faint behind it, Oikawa quickly made his way across the apartment and cracked open the door to the other man’s room.

His walls were the same bland shade of white. His bed sat up against the far wall of the room, the window directly under it. His desk was much larger, already stocked with textbooks and medical supplies that Oikawa was assuming was for classes. He had a small bookshelf too, already filled with useless books that he knew Iwaizumi would never read and several photos of friends and family. Most of them included Oikawa himself, and he noticed the photo of them after their first match at Seijoh, smiling and sweaty in the very jacket that was sprawled across Oikawa’s chair. There was a large chalkboard hung above his bed, soon to be filled with to-do lists and class notes as soon as the school year starts.

Oikawa took a walk around the room, running his fingers over the top of the desk, identical to his. He spotted a small picture on the desk of the two of them, surrounded by the rest of their high school team. All smiles and laughter and nostalgia as if it wasn’t just a few months ago. His fingers found the frame, lifting it up to get a better look. Iwaizumi wore a large smile, mimicking Oikawa’s that shone next to him, the taller man’s head on his shoulder.

“Get out,” Iwaizumi’s voice sent a shock through his body, the picture frame jumping out of his hand and landing on the desk with a _clank_.

“Sorry Iwa-chan, I was just-“ His voice cut off as he looked up, the picture forgotten.

Iwaizumi stood in front of him, fresh from the shower, his skin still slightly red from the heat of the water. A towel hung low on his jagged hips, just enough the cover what was important. His chest was still slightly wet, ringlets of water dripping down his skin from the deflated spikes of his damp hair. He used another towel to simultaneously attempt to dry the top of his head, scowling back at Oikawa.

Oikawa’s face turned a slightly shade of pink, but his eyes never left Iwaizumi. It wasn’t so that he was embarrassed, Oikawa had seen him practically naked dozens of times in the locker room and throughout their years together. When they were young, they even took several baths together. What was so new about this? Maybe it was the fact that they were the only two in the room. Maybe it was because this was their house, and their space, not shared with anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that Oikawa was getting slightly emotional because of the heavy reminiscence that flowed from the memories in the room. Maybe it was because, well, Iwaizumi was hot.

Oikawa’s face didn’t stay vulnerable for long, closing his eyes and opening them again to show his familiar cocky smile. The left side of his mouth lifted higher than his right, eyes half lidded as he leaned his palm against the desk. “You look good, Iwa-chan. Maybe you should just go like that.”

Oikawa was teasing, of course, and Iwaizumi was used to it. Still, he needed to get changed and he could feel his towel slipping and there was no way he would give Oikawa the benefit of the doubt of letting him joke any longer.

He repeated his last words, “Get out, Thirstykawa. Do you want to get something to eat or what?”

Oikawa knew he should leave, knew Iwaizumi would just get mad if he kept pestering. He also knew that he loved to see Iwaizumi flustered.

Oikawa cocked his hip, running his hand through his hair as if he was flirting with one of the girls from school. He watched Iwaizumi clutch at the towel around his hips, almost white-knuckled with anger. Oikawa took a step closer.

“I do, or I could just stay here and snack on you,” Oikawa said sweetly, leaning forward to hover his hand over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi turned a bright red, eyes looking everywhere but Oikawa, and Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was from pure embarrassment or sheer anger. He loved to play with Iwaizumi like this, make him angry and tense. It was the heart of their friendship, really.

“You just love to piss me off, don’t you?” Iwaizumi murmured, taking a step back from Oikawa.

“It’s what I live for,” Oikawa answered.

Oikawa took another step closer, his eyes fixated on Iwaizumi’s face. His confidence was through the roof when it came to Iwaizumi, and he secretly loved the anger it brought on. Oikawa was practically hovering over him now, faces less than a few inches apart but Iwaizumi was still not looking at him, face red and hot and Oikawa smiled wider, reaching his hand down.

And in one swift movement he ripped the loose towel from the short man’s grip, bolting out of the room and through the living area before skidding to a stop in his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

“Asshole!” He heard Iwaizumi yell before slamming his own door shut. Oikawa snickered, memorizing the embarrassed look that had graced Iwaizumi’s eyes just before he had retreated. His laughing ceased as he looked down at the towel. They had always been like this, a constant battle of who can piss of the other one the most.

Still, he couldn’t shake the way his own face had blushed at the sight of his ace, but quickly pushed it away to being caught off guard. Iwaizumi was a good-looking guy, and Oikawa would be stupid to ignore it. It was as simple as that. Attractive men admired attractive men, after all.

It only took Iwaizumi a few minutes to get ready, cursing and hitting Oikawa multiple times before they left the apartment. Oikawa rubbed away the soon-to-be bruises on his arms the entire elevator ride down. They decided to use the rest of the evening to walk around the town, scoping out restaurants and take-out places, picking up pamphlets and pointing out good places to study. With just a week left until the start of school, they found themselves set with the task of learning their entire new environment to memory.

That’s how the rest of the week went. Nights spent testing take-out places and ordering pizza to decide which one they liked most, buying new clothes for classes and setting up notebooks and study sessions, at least on Iwaizumi’s part. Oikawa’s week consisted more of bothering Iwaizumi as he attempted to get himself organized and planning out his own practice schedules. This would be the first time in a while that he wouldn’t have unlimited access to the gym to practice. He would have to talk to his new captain about possibly getting a key, not that he thought that would go down too well, but anything was worth a shot.

The week flies by in a blink. Restaurant menus cluttered the kitchen counter, textbooks piled on the table, and dirty clothes in bundles outside each of their doors. It looked as if the two had been living there for years already. That didn’t bother Oikawa though, he preferred a place that felt lived-in. It felt more like home.

Before they knew it, it was the day before their first day of college. They were sprawled out on their small sofa, Oikawa’s legs heavy and lazily mixed with Iwaizumi’s as his head lay just off the center of the shorter man’s chest. It was uncomfortable for sure, and they would need to invest in a larger couch, but Oikawa didn’t mind. This is how they would lay at home, anyway. Oikawa always found himself more comfortable surrounded by Iwaizumi. He closed his eyes, letting his weight sink into Iwaizumi’s chest.

It was already late, dinner sat half eaten on the kitchen counter as they watched reruns of old sitcoms on the television. This was a casual Sunday night for them. The only difference was that when morning came, they wouldn’t be putting on their Aoba Johsai uniforms, wouldn’t be walking the normal route to their school, and wouldn’t be seeing their teammates. The thought built up like a weight in Oikawa’s stomach as he pushed more into Iwaizumi’s chest and let out a loud groan.

Iwaizumi’s hand found the small of Oikawa’s back, sending a small wave of electricity through the taller boy. The touch must have caught him off guard, protective and warm against his shirt. “You okay?” Iwaizumi whispered.

It was rare to hear Iwaizumi so serious with Oikawa, only when they were alone did he show any sort of vulnerable emotion. The late hour mixed with the energy of the two of them together made Oikawa’s eyes start to water. He felt sad, realizing that the past was now just the past. Still, Iwaizumi remained a constant, and he should be grateful for that.

Oikawa shook his head, looking up into Iwaizumi’s concerning eyes. “It’s nothing, just thinking.”

It took Iwaizumi a few seconds before he answered. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Iwaizumi joked. Oikawa slapped at his chest, lifting his head up.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan!” His eyes looked back to the television.

Oikawa was never one to talk about what was bothering him, rather bottling it up to save for another time. He had grown to focus on showing confidence, strength. There was no place for weakness. He pushed the thoughts of the past to the back of his brain, laying his head back into its spot on Iwaizumi’s chest. It felt as if they were just kids again, staying up late to watch mindless television together, sprawled out on the couch. Oikawa always felt safe with Iwaizumi around, and although tomorrow didn’t mean Aoba Johsai or their volleyball team, it still meant Iwa-chan, and Oikawa could smile about that.

The next morning felt rushed. Oikawa had slept through his first alarm, and his second, finding less than a half an hour before his first class. After the quickest shower of his life, he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a striped shirt. He stopped at the small mirror in the bathroom, looking at himself. His hair had been tamed and perfected, his skin flushed from the shower. He looked the same as always, but he felt… different. Older, somehow. He pursed his lips, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. His eyes widened, class started in ten minutes and it was still at least a five-minute walk to class, three if he ran.

There was no time for breakfast as he sprinted out of his room and towards the front door of their small apartment. As his hand grabbed for the handle, his eyes caught the sight of something on the counter. Curious, he walked towards it, finding a small plate with a protein bar and a bottle of water. There was a small note next to it from Iwaizumi.

_Thought you’d be too stupid to eat. Have fun at practice._

What would he do without Iwaizumi?

By the end of classes Oikawa was exhausted. His classmates were nice for the most part, several girls already offering to share notes and homework if Oikawa had ever needed it. Of course, he knew it wasn’t necessary, but he took their numbers anyway, offering them the warm smile he was known for as he thanked them. Several commented on the duffel bag he carried around with him that held his volleyball gear, claiming that they would love to come and cheer him and the team on. Oikawa accepted of course, more for the team than anything.

By the time he got away from the crowd of his classmates, he only had about fifteen minutes to get to the gym. After excusing himself politely, he made his way across campus. He wondered how Iwaizumi was doing, probably already seated in the library buried in work. Maybe Oikawa could bring him a coffee after practice. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his messages until he found Iwaizumi’s name.

 **Oikawa** : heading to practice now, thanks for breakfast this morning ♡(｡- ω -)

 **Iwa-chan** : knew you’d forget to eat, idiot

 **Oikawa:** MEAN! And I was going to bring you a present when I got home

 **Iwa-chan** : if it’s coffee then i’m sorry, but if not I stand by my insult

Oikawa just huffed, putting his phone back into his duffel bag as he reached the large metal doors to the gymnasium. This gym was much larger than what he was used to, with three courts inside, each already set up for a game. There were several people already practicing serving, the sound of squeaky floors and leather on skin making him feel relaxed.

He knew a few of his new teammates, from official visits and online introductions, and several of them waved him in as he arrived. After being quickly shown where the locker room was, he threw his stuff onto one of the benches and got to changing. He was just pulling his practice shirt over his head when the door opened.

A familiar tuff of black hair came into view. As Oikawa looked down, he recognized a familiar smile and deep voice.

“Thanks guys,” he waved to someone unseen before turning to face him. “Oikawa-san?”

“Sawamura?”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the former Karasuno captain smiled. “Well, this is a surprise. I didn’t know you’d been accepted here.”

Oikawa smiled, leaning down to pull his practice shoes on. “I was recruited. How’s my second favorite captain doing?”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, setting down his own duffel as he got changed. “Second favorite? Who’s the first?”

“Me, of course. Oikawa teased, picking up the volleyball that sat in his duffel and twirling it in his hands.

Daichi laughed, loud and familiar before shaking his head and continuing to get changed. “I’m glad to see you haven’t changed, and call me Daichi.”

After that practice seemed to run smoother than Oikawa had expected. The place felt familiar and he found that, although they weren’t the boys he was used to, Oikawa fit in nicely with this new group. The upperclassmen were firm but understanding. It was a tough practice and by the end Oikawa could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and throb in his right knee. Sweat pooled down his face and he tried his best to wipe it away with the hem of his shirt.

It turned out that Daichi and him actually made a good pair, the two teaming up against the other first-years in a practice game. After studying Karasuno to no end the year before, Oikawa had become hyper aware of Daichi’s movements and tendencies. He was surprisingly easy to set for which Oikawa found relieving.

Their captain called for the end of practice and as the rest of the team began to clean up and head out, Oikawa sat down on the floor of the gym, fumbling with his phone as he sipped from his water bottle. A large shadow blocked the fluorescent lights of the gym and he looked up to see Daichi towering over him, holding out the duffel he had left in the locker room.

With a smile, Oikawa took it from him, setting it next to him on the floor. “Thanks,” he offered.

Daichi just shooed it off, taking a seat next to the setter. He placed his own bag down next to Oikawa’s and leaned his head against the cool wall. “It’s a lot different than high school, huh?”

Oikawa looked up from his phone to find the other man staring at him, eyes soft and face flushed from exercise. “Yeah,” Oikawa smiled, “but I don’t mind it.

Conversation flowed easily through the two of them, talking about classes and how their summers went. They talked about their old teams and memories of tournaments. Unfortunately, Kageyama was doing great, but Oikawa pushed back making a face for the sake of his new teammate.

It was nice, to laugh with a familiar face. It wasn’t that Oikawa was bad at making new friends, quite the opposite actually, but having Daichi around felt like having a piece of high school with him, even if it wasn’t his team. He had watched Daichi grow from the time they were both first-years in high school, and Oikawa was rather excited to have him officially on his side.

“Hey,” Daichi’s words brought Oikawa out of his quick daydream, looking down at his phone and noted it was close to six. “You wanna grab something to eat? The dining hall is probably closing soon but I found this good place about a block from here.”

“I can’t actually, Iwa-chan will be mad if I’m not home for dinner.” He blushed at his words, not realizing that they made him sound like some sort of housewife. To be fair, Iwa-chan probably would be mad if Oikawa was out late tonight. Plus, his knee was already beginning to twitch as he stood up from his spot on the floor. Great. He was never going to hear the end of it, and on his first day of practice.

Daichi’s eyes followed the man as he stood, mimicking the motion and grabbing his bag from the floor. “Iwaizumi-san is here too?”

“Oh, yeah, we’re roommates actually. He just couldn’t stay away from me,” Oikawa sing-songed, pulling his bag over his shoulders and smiling down at the former crow.

“I’ll say a prayer for him,” Daichi breathed, beginning to walk towards the front door.

“What was that?” Oikawa huffed, reaching out to slap Daichi hard in between his shoulders. Daichi groaned, leaning forward with a laugh.

“Nothing, nothing.” The two walked side-by-side out into the warm April air, shutting the door behind them as instructed. “You know, Suga is actually here too.”

“Suga, your setter Sugawara?” Daichi nodded, looking back at Oikawa.

“Yeah, we kind of, picked schools together? Felt weird to do it without him, you know?” Daichi rubbed the back of his head.

Small thoughts ran through Oikawa’s head, his lips parted to make a comment before his mind went to Iwaizumi. He had done the same, really. This school became his first choice when he had discovered Iwaizumi had already been accepted. The thought of four years without him made Oikawa’s stomach hurt and so he clicked his tongue against him teeth, shutting his lips and just nodding. Yeah, he knows.

“Maybe the four of us could do something one night, we haven’t seen much of the town yet.” Daichi asked as they reached the main street.

“Yeah, I’m sure Iwa-chan would like that.”

Daichi smiled, nodding at the answer. They exchanged goodbyes as Daichi turned to walk back to his own apartment, leaving Oikawa at the edge of the school. Keeping to his promise, he pulled his phone back out and searched for the closest coffee place, luckily just a short walk away. After acquiring a large black coffee for Iwaizumi and a latte for himself, Oikawa walked the short ways home.

The lights of the kitchen were off, but the small light above their dining room table was on, illuminating a clearly stressed Iwaizumi underneath it.

“Oh Iwa-chan, stressed out already? It’s the first day!” Iwaizumi looked up from his seat, a look of annoyance playing on his face until he saw the coffee Oikawa held out to him. His looks softened, taking the drink from him.

“Yeah well, these classes are no joke,” Iwaizumi signed, lifting the hot coffee to his mouth. “How was practice?”

Oikawa jumped slightly as the attention shifted to him and he smiled, leaning his elbow on the table and placing his cheek in his hand. “The captain of Karasuno is my new teammate.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his papers, locking eyes with Oikawa’s. “Daichi-san is here?” Iwaizumi seemed almost too excited, Oikawa noted, and had to force his eye from twitching. Instead Oikawa looked down at his drink, taking the straw into his mouth.

“Yeah, invited us out to dinner with him and that refreshing setter of his.”

Iwaizumi smiled down at his work. Oikawa could tell from that look that Iwaizumi felt as relieved as he did, knowing that there was at least someone where that they would know. A familiar face around campus to make it seem a little more real.

“But practice was good,” Oikawa continued, leaning back in his chair. “Might get another one in tomorrow morning before classes.”

“Don’t overwork yourself idiot, I don’t need to be carrying out of this gym too because you don’t know your limit.”

“Oh hush, Iwai-chan, it was the first practice!” Oikawa laughed, although his knee still tinged slightly at the comment. “I think I’m gonna shower.”

Without looking up from his planner, Iwaizumi gave a smug smile. “Good. I can smell you from here.”

“Even after I bought you coffee, you’re so mean to me!” Oikawa whined, hitting Iwaizumi slightly on the shoulder.

Despite the words, Oikawa smiled as he got up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. It was going to be a long four years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Cas (@lostluffy on instagram) for supporting me while writing this you are a STAR! Everyone go check out his art it is stunning
> 
> Also you may have noticed I've added a few tags with this new chapter. I did not mean for this to be an explicit piece, but as I was writing ideas for the next few chapters it just... happened? I apologize for anyone who came into this expecting it not to me. When you're on a rhythm and the story just goes, it's hard to change it. It felt like it fit the story and, them being college boys, it was bound to be in their nature. This is NOT one of those chapters, more of a disclaimer for the future.  
> I will be sure to add disclaimers and skips at the beginning of each chapter as needed. So thank you, and enjoy~
> 
> -mac

Oikawa had stuck to his word, spending almost every morning before classes that week in the gym.

It was his favorite part of practice, the echoing sound of one volleyball as it slammed onto the wood floors. He picked up another ball from the cart, spinning it strategically in his hands before taking a deep breath. In one swift movement, Oikawa threw the ball high into the air, taking a few steps before throwing his arms behind him and jumping. The ball smacked into the center of his palm and before it was even over the net, he cursed, watching as the ball smacked the ground just outside the other side’s bounds. At this rate he was only eight for ten with his serves, and there was room for improvement for sure.

Again, he told himself. His knee wobbled at the landing, but he still reached for another ball. It was almost seven and he had been there for nearly two hours. Iwaizumi was probably just waking up. Oikawa set himself up for another serve, twirling the ball once again and throwing it up when the door of the gym slammed open. His eyes widened; the serve forgotten as he looked at the door. The ball landed hard on his head and he cursed again, rubbing where it hit.

“Another early morning?” Daichi scowled at him. Oikawa huffed, with Daichi around it was like there were _two_ Iwaizumi’s up his ass.

“You sound like Iwa-chan.” Oikawa continued rubbing his head as he recited his thoughts.

“Well, he’s right. You should be watching you knee, you know.” Daichi looked down at the setter’s knee, visibly shaking from overuse.

Oikawa put his hands up, kicking the ball cart away from him and walking over to his teammate. It was becoming routine, Daichi finding him at the end of his private practice, yelling at him to take it easy, and then taking him to coffee as consultation. Oikawa knew Daichi wasn’t much better though, here until nearly midnight some nights.

As he made his way over to the man, a blob of silver hair peaked from behind the side of the door, almost cautiously. Oikawa stopped, smirking at the familiar figure and putting his hands on his hips.

“Good morning Refreshing-kun. You know you don’t have to sneak around; you’re _allowed_ here.”

Sugawara peaked further past the door, presenting Oikawa with a beaming smile for so early in the morning. He wore a light sweater that was tucked loosely into the front of his black jeans. He still had slight bedhead, but his cowlick stood up proud, matching Oikawa’s.

“Good morning my second favorite setter. And I was just making sure your captain wasn’t here,” His face paled, “he scares me.”

Oikawa laughed at this. Their captain wasn’t half as scary as Daichi could be, but the few times Sugawara had met him were during ending drill, and Oikawa had to admit he was pretty dictating when it came to laps.

“Second favorite setter? Who’s better than me?”

“Me, of course,” Suga beamed. Oikawa rolled his eyes at the familiar term as he walked over to the shorter man, ruffling his hair.

The three of them made their way across campus after Oikawa had showered and changed into his street clothes. He never understood how Sugawara always dressed so warm as he sported a loose t-shirt and shorts. He had asked once, but just received the answer that he’s always cold.

“Cold skin, warm heart” Daichi had stated in defense.

Sugawara was an English major and one of the only people Oikawa knew in the education program. He had been bold enough to take on a five-year program that made Oikawa cringe. As a sports management major, Oikawa couldn’t imagine wanting to stand in front of a class of high schoolers again.

Daichi held the door to the campus cafe, motioning for Oikawa and Sugawara to go first. The cafe was packed, as expected with less than a half an hour before classes start. There were a few mornings where Oikawa had spotted Iwaizumi seated at one of the many tables, head in his laptop and as typed away. This was not one of those morning, he noted as he looked around. The line was practically out the door, but none of them had classes for another hour or so, so they didn’t mind.

“No Iwaizumi-san this morning?” Sugawara asked. Oikawa looked back at him. Although they had never really spoken before college, it was strange how well Sugawara could read him, as if the man could hear Oikawa’s thoughts.

“I guess not,” Oikawa sighed, pouting out of instinct.

“I can’t believe you don’t wake him up getting up that early,” Daichi chimed, lightly elbowing Sugawara next to him. The silver-haired boy blushed lightly, pink just reaching the tip of his nose. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the notion.

“Nah, Iwa-chan is a sound sleeper, plus I don’t do much to get ready for practice.”

“I’m constantly waking Suga up when I get up for practice. He yells at me almost _every_ night before he knows I’m going,” Daichi laughs, taking a step forward in line.

“That’s because you pull all the covers off when you get out of bed!” Suga protested, quickly putting a hand over his mouth once he’d realized he’d yelled a little louder than expected. No one paid much attention to them and Suga quickly recovered.

The gears in Oikawa’s head to working. Daichi woke Sugawara out of bed? Did they sleep together? Oikawa opened his mouth to comment, looking down at his hands to brace himself for the embarrassment he could cause when he spotted Daichi’s hand wrapped around Sugawara’s. He could almost hear the click in his head as he looked back up at them, his own face turning red.

“I didn’t know you two were-“

“It’s kind of a, recent event,” Daichi cut him off, releasing Sugawara’s hand from his own. There was an awkward silence between the three of them, but Oikawa smiled, reaching out to run a finger over Daichi’s shoulder.

“Who knew Mister Muscles over here had game,” Oikawa teased. It was Daichi’s turn to turn away, lips pursed as his ears turned pink.

Sugawara laughed, though, instantly lightening the mood. It was strange, seeing the two of them together. Although, Oikawa had had a feeling for a while, since their last high school match, actually. Once he had found out Daichi was his teammate, though, he kept those thoughts to himself. Very out of character for him, sure, but it was out of the courtesy of their new friendship. Now, however, Oikawa was noting the jokes as they came to him to be stored for later.

As the line continued moving, his mind went back to the previous conversation. He was confused. Why would Sugawara assume he would wake Iwaizumi in the morning? Did he think he just woke up and began banging pans around the house? Playing his obnoxious music at the crack of dawn? He could almost see the demonized expression of morning Iwaizumi at the thought.

“Suga, why did you think I would wake Iwa-chan in the morning?” His hands were on his hips, Oikawa’s natural pose as he cocked his head towards the silver-haired boy.

Suga blinked at him. He raised a silver eyebrow. “Because Daichi wakes me up when he gets out of bed that early. I thought that was the joke.”

Oikawa was missing something. The two of them slept together, yes, he had understood that much. It would make sense since they’re together. He made another mental note to ask Daichi for the details later, that was sure to embarrass him. “Iwa-chan has his own room though?”

Suga’s expression barely changed, but Oikawa noted it as they took another step further in line.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I figured, you know, since you two had been dating so long that it would have been the same deal. Iwaizumi-san doesn’t seem like much of a morning person.”

Oikawa’s eye twitched, his body stiffening.

Dating.

Dating _Iwa-chan_.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Him and Iwa-chan? Dating? What had made Sugawara think that? Sure, they were close but weren’t all friends? It never felt strange, the two of them. They were rambunctious and destructive and compatible but, to _date_? Did Iwa-chan even like boys? Did _Oikawa_ even like boys? In all fairness he did flirt with Iwa-chan constantly, more out of reaction from the other man but regardless. He thought back to their first day in the apartment and how he had tensed at the sight of Iwaizumi fresh out of the shower. Oikawa bit his lip; his head was in complete overdrive and he could feel a headache coming on. Iwa-chan was hot, if Oikawa had to date another boy it would definitely be Iwa-chan… wait. He realized he hadn’t spoken in a while and he watched Suga’s expression change completely, embarrassed as if he had said the worst possible thing. To Oikawa, though, he might just have. He felt his cheeks getting hot again, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“Iwa-chan and I aren’t-“

His words were cut off as they reached the front of the counter, Daichi elbowing him to ask for his order, already ordering for Sugawara and himself. In cracked words Oikawa asked politely for his usual vanilla latte before sucking in his lips. Daichi rushed the two of them to the other side of the counter where they could pick up their drinks.

His head hurt, going through his memories with a fine-toothed comb, picking out moments that were suggestive or questionable, but he just couldn’t think of any. He had always flirted with Iwaizumi, simply for the sole fact that Iwaizumi hated it. He had never considered what it looked like to everyone else. No one ever mattered besides Iwa-chan to him, not in moments like that.

Sugawara had apologized about ten times before they even left the cafe, with Oikawa reassuring him each time that it was alright. Still, his mind kept searching, going through mindless conversations and interactions with his roommate and best friend. They were a strange duo, for sure, but there was never anything wrong with that. Iwaizumi never seemed to mind, at least he never told Oikawa otherwise seriously.

The two of them broke away from Oikawa, waving him off as they left to prepare for their classes. Oikawa just nursed his drink, taking the straw into his mouth as he walked. He shouldn’t be thinking this hard. Surely Sugawara couldn’t be the first person to bring this up to them. It had been a running joke at Seijoh; Oikawa was like the mom of the group, only controlled by Iwa-chan who the team deemed their dad. Surely that didn’t mean they were _dating_.

It was too heavy to think about and as Oikawa’s first class of the day began in about an hour, he pushed every thought to the back of his mind with the rest of his problems. It was a trip to get ice for his knee and then straight to class. He thanked the world it was Friday.

Sugawara had texted another apology to Oikawa later in the day, followed by an invitation for him and Iwaizumi to join him and Daichi for dinner some time the next weekend. Oikawa had accepted, making a mental note to check in with Iwaizumi about it. Come to think of it as the afternoon came around, he hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi all day.

His captain had thoughtfully given Oikawa the day off due to his knee, something he would have to passive-aggressively thank Daichi for later. He didn’t mind though, being only a few weeks into school, Oikawa was already behind on a bit of homework, and a few hours of relaxing could do him good.

The lobby of his building was empty, and he quickly made his way up to the third floor, unlocking his door and shutting it quietly behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi’s voice made Oikawa jump, turning around to press his back against the front door.

Iwaizumi was seated at their kitchen table again, surrounded by papers as usual. He looked as if he had just woken up from a nap, which made sense since he only had morning classes on Fridays. However, it was his outfit that caught Oikawa’s attention, his eyes widening slightly before dropping his practice duffel to the floor. Iwaizumi was wearing one of Oikawa’s sweatshirts, a dark green tie-dye hoodie with a small alien design above the left breast. The sleeves were slightly large on the other man, his fingers just sticking out from the fabric as he typed away on his computer.

Oikawa’s heart was beating so loud he was shocked Iwaizumi couldn’t hear it. Of course, this should be normal, the two always shared clothes and with their laundry situation, it was even less strange. Sugawara’s words rang in his head. Curse Suga for putting these thoughts into his brain. If it weren’t for that Oikawa wouldn’t be thinking twice about the scene in front of him. He wouldn’t be focused on how soft Iwa-chan looked in that hoodie, wouldn’t be thinking about the scent that would be left on it. He wouldn’t be thinking about Iwa-chan period in this moment. Oikawa fought back the urge to physically slap himself as Iwaizumi looked back up at him.

Murder. He was going to kill Sugawara.

“Earth to Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi spoke again, making Oikawa shake the thoughts away.

“Yeah, uh, Captain gave me the day off. Said to rest my knee.”

“Oh, so you’ll listen to him but not me?” Iwaizumi looked back down at his work and Oikawa sighed a relief from lack of eye contact.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Oikawa asked, already knowing the answer.

Iwaizumi stopped, looking down at the article of clothing before shrugging. “Yeah, I got cold sitting here. Why do you want it back?” Iwaizumi lifted his one arm up, pulling at the bottom of the piece before putting it halfway over his head. It was Oikawa’s favorite sweatshirt after all, but there was no need for _that_.

Iwaizumi pulled the rest of the hoodie off to uncover an old white tank top, his normal outfit matched with a pair of black sweatpants Oikawa was almost positive he was wearing along with it.

“No, no no no that’s okay! Wear it, I don’t care.” Oikawa shooed his motions, closing his eyes as he walked towards his bedroom door.

These thoughts were stupid, and meaningless. Sugawara couldn’t have been the first to think they were dating, just the first to speak such a thought into existence. It was just another thing that would stress Oikawa out, and frankly that was just added stress that Oikawa didn’t really need. School was taking up most of his time, the rest was filled with volleyball practice. It left little room for any sort of relationship. Not that he saw a relationship with Iwa-chan, but just in general. Yeah, a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, was out of the question.

Boyfriend felt like a strange word for Oikawa to think of in terms of relationships. He had never thought about another boy that way. He had dated girls in high school, rarely but it did happen. He had always been so comfortable in front of a crowd of girls; it was his calling card back at Seijoh. He was the heartthrob of the school, and he had thrived off it. It was less work.

Oikawa washed all thoughts of the subject away, along with Sugawara’s ringing comment, with a hot shower. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, even the mirror in his bedroom was slightly fogged. Oikawa stopped, wrapping his towel around his damp hair as he peaked out his bedroom door. Iwaizumi was still seated in the same spot, hoodie in his lap now.

His arms looked so good, Oikawa thought.

This time, he did slap himself, the sound echoing in his ears. Enough of that, none of that tonight. Where were these thoughts even coming from? Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa in his doorway, towel wrapped tightly around his hair. He quickly shut the door again, taking a step back.

Having dinner together sounded like a safe bet, an activity that seemed normal enough to the two of them that Oikawa could use to get these worthless thoughts out of his mind. It would give him something else to focus on, something that wasn’t how good Iwaizumi looked in his sweatshirt or the feeling of his hand on Oikawa’s back as they lay on the couch or Sugawara’s words.

He needed to snap out of it. This was all Sugawara’s fault, putting these thoughts into his head. He never thought of Iwaizumi like this, not consciously at least. Sure, there have been times where Iwaizumi would hold his hand or give him hugs that lasted longer than normal, like the one after their final match against Karasuno last year. He had liked those moments, appreciated those moments, but he would never admit it out loud. These were just highlighted now as the thought of dating him. It made his body squirm.

Before he peeked out the door again, Oikawa took a deep breath. He had never thought of Iwa-chan that way, but maybe, he should try? It would give him at least a little peace of mind to have evidence that Sugawara’s words were just his own misinterpretation. He didn’t want to feel uncomfortable around Iwaizumi, didn’t want their normal banter to have any underlying meaning. This was so _stupid_.

What was he even doing? Putting thoughts like that into his own head? Oikawa looked at himself in his mirror.

That was enough for today. He was good at keeping thoughts at bay, excelled on honing down his feelings and locking them away. This was just one person's own observations, which had absolutely no affect on the outcome of anything. It would be something for later if it got to that point, but Oikawa had no intentions of giving it any more thought. Iwaizumi was his friend, his best friend, and there was no need to extend that just because someone thought there was something else. He just hopes it doesn't become a forefront. Taking another deep breath before walking towards the door to peek out at Iwaizumi still seated at the table. His fantasy sped through his thoughts again and he quickly shooed them away.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang, trying to sound as normal as possible, and Iwaizumi sighed, looking up from his work once again. It was shocking he got anything done really.

“What is it Oikawa?”

“What an attitude this afternoon!” his voice was shaky, and his brain yelled at him to relax. “I was just going to ask if you had dinner plans.”

“Not really. I was just going to heat up leftovers from last night.” Iwaizumi admitted, finally standing from his seat to stretch, Oikawa’s hoodie in his hands.

Oikawa nodded, looking down at the black sweatpants that hung low on the other boy’s hips and snorted. So predictable. He would have to take this boy shopping. “Good, then you can do me the honor of having dinner with me!”

Oikawa waltzed back into his room before Iwaizumi could answer, shutting the door to continue getting changed. He bit his lip, this was something he was going to have to nip right in the bud. These thoughts were just from stress brought on by Sugawara’s words, and he needed to prove to Suga that there was no feelings like _that_ between them.

It was a Friday night, meaning they both had enough free time to get some things done. After getting dressed into acceptable lounge wear, Oikawa made his way out to the living room. The place was an absolute mess. Dishes scattered the sink, laundry in piles at the foot of their washing machine. There were papers everywhere, littered atop textbooks and more dirty dishes. The place could use a good cleaning for sure. Iwaizumi had made his own way into the bathroom for a shower, allowing Oikawa a few minutes to get things in order.

Tomorrow was his normal day off from practice, thankfully, and it looks like it would be spent cleaning.

First, however, he owed Iwaizumi dinner. It had been a while since Oikawa had actually cooked anything, but he could make something simple for sure. Iwaizumi had taken his stove privileges away the third day they were moved in, almost setting fire to the entire kitchen trying to make ramen. Iwaizumi had made his way into the bathroom about two minutes ago, giving Oikawa less than ten minutes before he got caught, according to his known knowledge of Iwa-chan. That boy could take an entire shower in less than five minutes if he wanted to.

His eyes twinkled, filled with determination as he began cleaning dishes at record speed, washing and drying most of them within a minute time span. He flew across the kitchen, filling pots with water to boil on the stove. Every few seconds he would look back at the bathroom door while his hands continued to work. Oikawa just prayed they had enough ingredients.

Opening the fridge, Oikawa smirked, pulling out the sheet of tofu and quickly cutting it into uneven squares before pulling out the air fryer. He would have to thank his mother later, considering this was definitely not on his list of essentials when they had moved in. Rice cooked carelessly in the pots on the stove, caught just in time before boiling over. There was water everywhere, looking worse than it had when he had started. He was just about the drop the tofu into the fryer, a spoon in his mouth as he tasted the rice, when the bathroom door opened.

Iwaizumi stared at him, eyes half lidded, unimpressed and unsurprised by the sight in front of him. There were utensils everywhere, food sprawled across the kitchen counter. The fire on the stove was far too large, wrapping around the sides of the pots that sat atop them. He wouldn’t be shocked if the fire alarm went off right now, as he watched the circus in front of him.

He had thrown his sweatpants back on, a towel wrapped around his neck to catch any droplets of water and fell from his hair. Oikawa could have just asked for help, yet here he was, covered in water stains and crumbs. His eyes were wild, full of embarrassment and determination. When Oikawa had mentioned dinner, he didn’t expect Oikawa to cook himself, but more of Iwaizumi cook while Oikawa admired. Yet, Iwaizumi couldn’t say he was shocked. This was the third time he had caught the other man attempting to cook since taking away his right.

Oikawa’s eyes caught Iwaizumi’s, dropping the tofu into the fryer carelessly. Oikawa had seen this man shirtless more times than he could count, and each time he found something else to admire. He was almost bronzed from the heat of the bathroom, sharp hip bones popping out of the top of his sweatpants. He liked seeing Iwaizumi like this, not that he would ever admit it out loud, or even allow himself to admit it fully. Had he always felt like that? It seemed more and more he was seeing too much skin from the shorter man. As beautiful as Oikawa believed himself to be, he never walked around with less than a t-shirt and shorts.

Their silence became awkward, Iwaizumi believing the gaze came from being caught, and Oikawa knowing it came from the sight of Iwaizumi. It was a strange stand-off, the food almost forgotten until the pot that Oikawa had meant to hold some sort of broth began to boil over, a sizzling sound filling the silence.

“Shit-“ Oikawa yelped, breaking his gaze from Iwaizumi and pulling the pot away from the flame. Iwaizumi was behind him in an instant, throwing his towel to the floor and reaching to turn the stove head off.

“You idiot, you could have waited for me!” Iwaizumi yelled, slapping Oikawa in the back of the head with his free hand.

“I wanted _you_ to join _me_ for dinner!” Oikawa explained, turning of the rest of the fires on the stove.

“That’s doesn’t mean I can’t _cook_ , you moron!”

After a good twenty minutes of yelling and a fight lost, Oikawa found himself pouting at their small table, arms crossed over his chest like a poor child that had been put in time out. He had wanted to cook, not just for the fact that he wanted to do something nice for Iwa-chan, but mostly because it would keep his mind busy.

Yet here he was, watching as a (still) shirtless Iwaizumi stirred sauce in a small pan, placing pieces of fried tofu into bowls under cooked rice. He seemed like a professional and Oikawa watched as a small smile appeared on the other boy’s face at his finished product. Oikawa’s stomach tightened, noting the small dimple that appears on the left side of his mouth. He washed away words like “ _cute”_ and “ _kissable”_ from his mind with a drink of water that sat in front of him. He would definitely be pulling out those stored jokes about Daichi and Sugawara to get back for this.

Iwaizumi brought over both plates, setting one down in front of Oikawa before taking his own seat. He had to admit, it smelled delicious and he hadn’t realized how hungry he really was until he picked up his first piece of tofu, taking a small bite. He looked up at Iwaizumi, unfortunately ready to compliment him before he frowned.

“Can you at least put a shirt on for dinner?”

“What’s your problem, Assikawa? Jealous?” Iwaizumi boasted, picking up his bowl.

Oikawa pursed his lips, pointing his chopsticks at Iwaizumi. “No, I just don’t think its polite to eat in that _attire_.”

“So touchy today,” Iwaizumi stood up from his seat and heading into his room. A few seconds later he emerged, Oikawa’s hoodie covering his bare chest. “Better?”

 _No._ “Yes,” Oikawa mumbled, bringing his eyes back to his food.

Dinner was, easier than expected. Iwaizumi had always been a good cook, and the fact that this was the first time they’ve spent together in days made conversation easy. He learned that Iwaizumi’s classes are a lot harder than he thought they would be, which made sense with his constant studying. He had made a study group that he had planned to meet Monday night. He also learned that Iwaizumi had made quite a few friends in a short amount of time. Weird chemistry facts spewed from Iwaizumi’s mouth that Oikawa couldn’t begin to understand as he continued eating. Oikawa talked mindlessly about his new team and their dynamics, announcing that they had their first scrimmage match in a week or so. It was a normal dinner for them, besides the small quirks Oikawa had began to take notice of.

Did Iwaizumi always eat with his elbows on the table? Did he always close his eyes whenever he took a drink? Did he always play with the sleeves of his clothes when he had nothing to preoccupy his hands? Why was he paying so much attention? It was strange, as if a new Iwaizumi sat in front of him, but he was still hyper aware of the memories that remained in photographs surrounding them.

His mind had calmed down as well, vaulting away any thoughts Oikawa deemed unnecessary. He filed away his previous fantasies carefully, placing them in a “to be dealt with later” folder.

Everything seemed fine as Iwaizumi took both their dirty plates to the kitchen. Everything seemed fine when they washed them together, cleaning up their mess before Oikawa plopped lazily onto the couch and turned on the television. Iwaizumi sat back down at the freshly cleaned table, opening his laptop again to get some work done. Oikawa decided not to disturb him, best to let him get things done before tomorrow came. He still had plans to clean the house, but he would make Iwaizumi aware of those plans later.

Those thoughts had been a fluke, an over-dramatization of the stress Oikawa had been feeling since he started college. It wasn’t that Oikawa had any feelings for Iwaizumi, as much as Sugawara would like to think. He just depended on him, appreciated him. He eyes stayed focused on the television as he laid down, playing his hand under his head for support. He loved him the way anyone would love their best friend, and that was all there was to it.

Right, that was all there was to it.


End file.
